


first robot, second robot

by bokvtos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, M/M, akaashi is the Tactician, bokuto can control light stuff, im sorry, kuroo can teleport, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokvtos/pseuds/bokvtos
Summary: Closing his eyes, Akaashi buried his head on his lover’s chest, fingers trembling as he continued to hold on to the two tiny robots in the palm of his hand.“We still have to conquer the world, Koutarou.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	first robot, second robot

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the First fic im posting so be kind and i just wrote this fic on impulse at like 3am bc i felt the Feels and it physically pained me to write this. i am not kidding. and beware this is not beta read so read at your own risk

He knew this was going to happen. The moment the alarms had blared, waking up everyone in the city of Tokyo, Akaashi knew what he had to do, where he had to go. He had gone straight to Bokuto’s room, praying to whoever was listening that the man would still be there. He had run as fast as he could because he did not want Bokuto to leave without a word. Not like this.

When he arrived in front of his door, Akaashi knocked. On the second knock, the door had swung open, revealing Bokuto who was already dressed in his hunter’s outfit. 

“Koutarou, where are you going?” asked Akaashi, breathless.

“I’m going, Akaash,” was all Bokuto said, the usual vigor and excitement in his voice gone. This wasn’t Bokuto. This wasn’t  _ his _ Bokuto. 

“But you’re still injured, we can’t have you- “ 

“Keiji,” Bokuto cut him off, voice softer than before and that was when he broke. “I-I can’t just stay here while the others fight. I’m a hunter. If I die, I’ll die a hunter.”

Akaashi felt his head shake of its own volition, fear slowly rooting itself deep in his chest. It wasn’t fear for himself, but simply fear for the safety of his loved one, his only loved one. 

“Koutarou, please,” that was the first time Akaashi heard his own voice crack, his usual composure breaking as every second passed by. “The demons invading are too much. They’re all SSS ranks, we should use this time to evacuate with the others.” 

But Akaashi knew Bokuto won’t budge. He knew he won’t change his mind, the oh so heroic Koutarou he knew won’t ever run away from people in need, Akaashi knows that. He admires that. But at this very moment, he wishes Bokuto would relent, because being selfish is alright, caring for one’s own safety is alright; but even though, Bokuto thinks otherwise. 

“Keiji,” whispered Bokuto, a slight inclination of fear in his voice but he forced out a grin nonetheless. He placed a gentle hand on Akaashi’s cheek, leaning forward to press a light kiss on his lips. 

And Akaashi relished the short few seconds before Bokuto pulled away, feeling as if he were taking Akaashi’s heart with him along the way. Bokuto’s hand fell from his face and he had to stop himself from seeking out for it, to hold it tight and tell Bokuto not to leave, to never leave. 

But Akaashi knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t do that to his Koutarou. 

Something small pressed to Akaashi’s hand and he looked down to see a small robot, about the size of his palm resting itself there. It was a standard robot, with a rectangular face, body, and limbs, the only thing that sets it apart from others are the letters engraved to its chest. 

**_AK + BK_ **

If Akaashi wasn’t crying, he was sure this was the breaking point. 

He looked back up to see Bokuto give him a toothy grin, the left side higher than the right, the dimples Akaashi loves so dearly clear on view. “I-I finished making this just last night. There’s supposed to be another one so there’s one for each of us but I guess there’s no time. So here, the first robot is for you, Keiji!” 

A single tear dropped on the robot on Akaashi’s hand, hating how it had to be like this, hating how afraid he is. 

Hating how this felt like a farewell. 

“What about the second robot, Koutarou?” asked Akaashi. Both desperate and fearful to hear the answer he’ll get. He clutches onto the robot tighter, his eyes meeting the beautifully golden ones he had spent so many years yearning for. 

The grin on Bokuto’s lips becomes wider, the earlier fear etched before now gone. Even in this situation, he still looked handsome. “I’ll continue making it right away after I bring down all the demons. I promise.” 

Bokuto brought up a pinky, holding Akaashi’s hand up to intertwine their fingers. He felt his chest warm, a small smile reaching his lips. “Do you pinky promise, Koutarou?” 

Grinning cheekily, Bokuto tugged at their fingers. “I pinky promise, Keiji.” 

Knowing it was a stretch, a pipe dream, Akaashi still held onto those words, willing to ignore all cold hard facts just for this once. Akaashi willed himself to hope, to think about the future he and Bokuto will have after this war with the demons. Akaashi thinks about the kitten they plan to have once they find the time. Akaashi thinks about their movie date scheduled this weekend. And Akaashi thinks about what it’ll look like to see both of Bokuto’s robots finished, standing together with  **_AK + BK_ ** proudly engraved to its chests. 

These thoughts were what pulled him to force out a smile, a small glimmer of hope in his chest because they will get through this. Bokuto will come back to Akaashi’s room, full of energy as he announces his victory, and Akaashi will be there, ready to congratulate him for being so amazing. 

Everything will be alright. 

So Akaashi said, with a small smile through his tear-stained face. “Give those demons hell, Koutarou.” 

  
  


\- - -

  
  


It was a hectic day for everyone. No one had been expecting the blaring of the alarm during the early hours of the morning, the intrusion of the demons was unexpected; something Akaashi was not able to foresee in his calculations. 

A portal the size of half of Tokyo had opened up in the sky, demons varying of sizes and strength causing chaos upon the city. The Hunter Association was in shambles, the director had no choice but to send out every hunter they had for the safety of Japan. The situation was hopeless, hunters were dying left and right, the power of the demons were too overwhelming. When the citizens were starting to lose hope, that was the moment a certain hunter had arrived. 

A hunter Akaashi knew all too well. 

The moment Bokuto Koutarou emerged at the scene was the beginning of a glimpse of hope for the future of Japan. About a quarter of Tokyo had already been rampaged by the demons, the soldiers and hunters alike working hard to evacuate the remaining citizens instead of fighting back. Cries of hope emerged from everywhere when Bokuto’s signature flash of bright light appeared throughout the skies, it just simply couldn’t be missed. 

The most powerful hunter in Japan has arrived.

And Akaashi watched through a TV screen, holding tightly onto the little robot in his hand, feeling like he had just betted his heart. 

  
  


\- - -

  
  


The situation was quite a scene. Japan’s greatest hunter against Japan’s greatest threat.

The fight was intense, that was as much as Akaashi could say. The cameraman recording the fight live for the whole world was having a hard time catching up, the screen blurry with specs of dirt on the screen. But Akaashi really could not care less when the love of his life was on that screen, fighting what looks to be the biggest demon the world has ever seen. It was about the size of skyscrapers, so big compared to the hunter’s tiny human form. 

Akaashi watched as Bokuto sends a flash of light toward the demon, probably blinding everyone on sight with its sheer power. The demon was sent flying, knocking back against a building, creating a huge crater. 

Bokuto had explained the mechanics of his power to him so many times Akaashi probably knows it by heart. Bokuto had the power to control the essence of light, he could manipulate it into whatever he wanted. He could solidify light, liquify light, as long as it involved light, then Bokuto could probably do it. It did not make sense. It contradicted the laws of physics, but Akaashi knew if Bokuto was involved, then anything is possible. 

But Akaashi knows of his limit. And with Bokuto’s current injury, Akaashi knows he was having a hard time. The worry in his gut was endless. Akaashi was a tactician, tasked to give strategic instructions and commands to help hunters in fights. He was Bokuto’s tactician, but in this circumstance, Akaashi couldn’t be there for him. Everything was too sudden and Bokuto had to leave right away because Akaashi knew he always felt like the world was on his shoulders.

And that was one of the reasons why Akaashi loves him. 

The demon on the screen had begun to rise up once again. Its ugly fangs bearing itself at Bokuto displeasingly, getting ready to pounce at once again. The screen was hastily moved to show the hunter, a confident grin on his face because he knows the world is watching. And Akaashi aches, imagining the pain he must be feeling.

Biting his lip, Akaashi watches through the TV as tens, no hundreds of spheres of light emerge around Bokuto. He recognizes it to be one of the tactics Akaashi had shared with him days prior, as it was his job to help him use his power to the fullest. 

The spheres began to swirl around Bokuto, going slowly at first then going faster and faster until it looked as if rings of light had surrounded him. The speed of light was limitless. Although he was still worried to the gut, Akaashi watched in awe as Bokuto sent the hundreds of light spheres flying towards to demon, who was about to pounce on the hunter. 

The impact of the light crashing onto the demon was so strong that even Akaashi could feel the ground shake from where he was. The demon was unmoving for what felt like an eternity and it wasn’t long before cheers began to rise all around Japan. Akaashi was about to celebrate too, tears of joy about to well in his eyes until he noticed something about the demon that made his heart stop. 

Humans did not know a lot about demons, which is why the Hunter Association took it to liberty to conduct experiments to gain information on the enemy. Akaashi was also one of the very few assigned to partake in the experiments. And to have experiments, demons were needed. To get more demons, they had to breed them. Akaashi knows what a pregnant demon looked like and the demon Bokuto had just defeated fit the criteria well enough. 

The chair he sat on collided with the ground as he stood up abruptly. Deciding that there wasn’t enough time, Akaashi ran out of the room, heading towards the roof of the building he was currently in. The elevators were out of order and so he took the stairs. He ran three steps at a time, he had stumbled once, hitting his cheek on the floor but Akaashi stood up right away. 

He had to warn Bokuto. 

The fight isn’t over. 

As he finally made it to the roof of the Hunter’s Association building, Akaashi immediately found his target. 

Kuroo was sitting at the ledge of the building, lazy eyes scanning the entire city from the rooftop as his feet dangled around. 

“Kuroo-san,” said Akaashi, the urgency evident in his voice. “I need you to teleport me to Koutarou. Now.” 

Gazing up at him, Kuroo raised a brow. “Well, if I hear a ‘please’ then maybe I might just do so.” 

Not having the energy to banter, Akaashi gave in, wanting nothing more than just go and warn a hunter of the current danger still present. “ _ Please _ .”

This time Kuroo frowned, the playful aura around him gone as he realizes the seriousness of the situation. “What’s wrong, Akaash? Bokuto beat that demon up to a pulp.” 

Akaashi walked toward Kuroo, the panic in his chest rising up every minute. He held the taller man’s hand tightly, before demanding. “The demon is pregnant. So take me to him  _ now _ , Kuroo.” 

“What?” Kuroo asked dumbly, face slack in surprise. 

“ _ Now _ .” 

  
  


\- - -

  
  


In less than a few seconds, both Akaashi and Kuroo appeared in the scene. Feeling as if his breath was knocked out of him, Akaashi restrains himself from falling to his knees, quickly regaining composure. Before Kuroo could speak, Akaashi was gone from his side, eyes immediately scanning for one man and one man only. 

There were medics all over the place, tending to the injured along with other hunters. The worry in Akaashi’s stomach continued to bubble at the sight of so many people. Why aren’t they evacuated? Even if the fight seemed to be done, the buildings were broken and the falling debris was still a huge hazard. 

Shaking his head, Akaashi ran to the heart of the sight, eyes easily catching onto the humungous demon that Bokuto had just fought. A sense of dread fell upon Akaashi as he realized why exactly the demon was so big. 

If spotting the demon was easy, then spotting Bokuto was like looking for an illuminated ball of light in a dark room. He was surrounded by so many people; all praising him, tending to him, and expressing gratitude. Akaashi felt his stomach fall at the sight of the hopeful faces of everyone around them, at how they didn’t know of the actual situation. 

Bright golden eyes met his from across the scene and Bokuto bounded his way toward Akaashi, radiating energy that could possibly rival the sun. “Keiji!” 

“Koutarou,” Akaashi placed a hand on his bicep, all panic stored within him now spurring out. “We need to get everyone away-“ 

“Calm down, ‘Kaashi. This is a celebration! I can work on the second robot now.” Bokuto gave him a grin, one so big that Akaashi momentarily forgot about his problems. 

Akaashi only shook his head and watched as Bokuto’s expression faltered. “No, Koutarou. The demon is pregnant. She’s gigantic because she has living demons inside of her. We need to get-“ 

A roar from the presumably dead demon made everyone in the scene freeze, Akaashi included. In front of him, Bokuto’s hands were immediately shrouded by light, ready to fight.

The female demon rose slowly from her slumber, literally rising from the dead. She stayed still for excruciatingly long seconds before her mouth creaked open and a scream that could probably be heard all throughout Japan erupted from her. Akaashi felt his ears ring, instinctively bringing his hands up to cover his ears. He smelled the coppery scent of blood before he felt it. Akaashi ears were bleeding. 

The screaming stopped after ten long seconds, and everyone watched as the female demon fell back down, as if she were dead. The scene was quiet, no one spoke a word, afraid to cause a jinx to happen if they celebrated too early. And it was good that they didn’t celebrate because the female demon’s stomach had burst open, demon blood splattering everywhere. 

And what looked like to be hundreds, no  _ thousands _ of demons were rising out of the female demon’s stomach. 

Screams erupted from the citizens still on sight, chaos and disorder falling upon the people. The medics treating the injured had begun to run, leaving the disabled behind. Everything was in disarray. Everything was falling apart. 

Akaashi was too late. 

“Everyone!” He heard Bokuto’s voice, booming among the ranks. The panic momentarily paused, all eyes on the hero who had just saved their day until fate decided their suffering wasn’t enough. Akaashi stared wide-eyed, looking at the man who had elevated himself up using solidified light. “Everyone approach the hunter named Kuroo Tetsurou, he’ll bring you all to safety!” 

A small shout from afar signaled Kuroo’s presence and it seemed as if order was placed upon the previous chaos. Akaashi watched dumbfounded as Bokuto brought himself back down to the ground, staring wordlessly as the man pressed a soft chaste kiss to his lips. It was like Bokuto was a whole new person. 

“Keiji,” Bokuto whispered, pressing his forehead to Akaashi’s. “I’m so scared.” 

It was like a splash of cold water. Of course, this was his Bokuto. The Bokuto who would do anything to bring comfort not only to him but to every citizen. This was his Bokuto, about to singlehandedly fight against an army of demons, and of course, he’s scared.

“Koutarou,” Akaashi brought his hands up to Bokuto’s cheeks, holding him as if letting go would mean their last goodbye. “Koutarou, you don’t have to do this. Everyone will understand. We still have time-“ 

Bokuto only shook his head, a sad smile gracing his lips before he holds Akaashi’s hands with his own. “You know I can’t do that, Keiji.” 

Akaashi only held onto him tighter, tears threatening to spill through his lashes. Everyone had already evacuated thanks to Kuroo’s teleportation and the thousands of demons were getting nearer. They were running out of time. 

And Akaashi knew exactly what Bokuto was planning. There was only one way to defeat that many demons, both he and Bokuto knew that but none of them said anything out loud because the truth hurts. Bokuto would have to bring out every ounce of light magic within him. And Akaashi knew a hunter’s life force depended on their magic. 

“Koutarou, please,” Akaashi practically begged, not even caring about his dignity, not when his love was about to sacrifice his life. “I know what you’re going to do. You can’t do that, it’s too dangerous,” he felt his voice start to crack before he whispered, pressing his temple against Bokuto’s. “Be selfish for once, Koutarou.” 

The golden eyes he loves so much looked back at him with so much emotion, so many things to tell but there was no time. Bokuto leaned forward, pressing his lips to Akaashi’s once again. This time their kiss was passionate, the two clinging onto each other as if the other was their lifeline. Akaashi wanted it to last forever. He wanted to hug Bokuto, to kiss Bokuto, to laugh with Bokuto, he wanted to do so many more things with Bokuto but the world was cruel.

He hated when things didn’t go his way.

Akaashi felt pain in his chest as Bokuto pulled away. Tears were now actively running down his cheeks, hands still holding onto Bokuto’s own. He watched as Bokuto let go of one of his hands and pulled out something from his pocket. At the sight of the object, Akaashi was sure he felt his heartbreaking all over again. 

Giving him a sheepish grin, Bokuto handed the unfinished robot to Akaashi, warm fingers brushing against his own. “It’s not yet done, but I guess that makes it all more unique.” 

Akaashi stared down at the robot in his hands. It was exactly the same as the one Bokuto had given him earlier morning, the only difference was that the eyes were made of changing LED lights. He watched quietly as the robot’s eyes changed from emerald green to gold, emerald green to gold, emerald green to gold. The engravings weren’t finished, it only showed Akaashi’s initials. 

**_AK +_ **

He felt something in his chest break for the millionth time that day. Akaashi held the robot as if it were a precious treasure, and it is to Akaashi’s eyes. It was a treasure worth more than all the riches in the world combined. He wouldn’t trade it for anything. He looked back up to meet Bokuto’s beautifully golden eyes that he adores so much. “Koutarou…”

A shriek echoed from behind them and Akaashi knows their time is running out. 

Akaashi opened his mouth to speak again, to beg Bokuto to ditch his duties but the hunter spoke before him. “Don’t worry, Keiji,” Bokuto held his hand, giving it one last squeeze before letting go. “I promise I’ll be back to complete the engraving.” 

And at that, Bokuto turned around and began to walk toward the army of demons emerging from the mother of all demons. Panic rose up once again in Akaashi’s chest, not ready, not wanting to let Bokuto go, not now, not ever. But he knows, he knows all too well that nothing could stop Bokuto from helping people if he had the power to. And this time, he had all the power to do so. 

“Wait!” Akaashi cried one last time and Bokuto paused, whipping his head around. And that was the moment Akaashi saw the true fear in his eyes, and Akaashi truly did not know how he could love a man so much. “I love you, Koutarou.” 

Bokuto gave him one last smile before he replied, with just as much emotion. “I love you too, Keiji,” he paused, before he added, voicing breaking at the end. “Always and forever, Akaashi Keiji.” 

And Akaashi watched hopelessly as Bokuto plunged into the army of demons alone, light repeatedly flashing around the city of Tokyo. He didn’t notice Kuroo’s hand on his shoulder, didn’t notice the shield of light surrounding him the whole time, protecting Akaashi from any form of harm. All he cared about was Bokuto, and now, he was out of his grasp.

Akaashi clutched onto the tiny robot in his hand, tears beginning to overflow, blurring his vision.

“Always and forever, Bokuto Koutarou” he whispered. 

  
  


\- - -

  
  


Akaashi had forced Kuroo to stay with him, demanding that he will not move from his spot until Bokuto returned. So Kuroo stayed. And he knew the hunter would teleport them out the moment a single sign of danger showed. 

He watched quietly as flashes of light continued to decorate the skies of Tokyo. The fight had been going on for hours, Bokuto must be so exhausted. When Kuroo had told Akaashi the Hunter Association had decided to not bring reinforcements, Akaashi was livid. Even if Bokuto was the greatest hunter in Japan, it was cruel to put so much burden upon a single man. Akaashi wished he could fight alongside him, but he knew he couldn’t. Akaashi had no magic. If he barged into the war zone, he knows he'll just be in the way. A burden.

So he settled for watching the bright flashes of light that would appear every few seconds, the knowledge that Bokuto was still alive to produce those helped in calming Akaashi’s nerves. Kuroo was right beside him, providing him comfort with silence, understanding his state of mind. 

Akaashi suddenly thought about the two plane tickets to France in his drawer, how it was only a few days before Bokuto’s birthday. He thought about the gleaming ring on his finger and the same identical one on Bokuto’s. He thought about how Bokuto had proposed to him months ago. The blushing face, the stumbling words, and the biggest grin he wore when Akaashi had said yes. 

Akaashi thought about the two black, white, and gold jerseys hung up in Bokuto’s room. He thought back to the days when they were sixteen, when they were naive and happy, when their biggest worries were if they would reach nationals. He remembered the way Bokuto had accidentally confessed, the way ‘ _ God, I love you so much _ ’ had slipped past his lips as they won nationals. He remembered the joy he had felt in his chest, how Akaashi felt like he could do anything that day. 

Akaashi remembered what Bokuto said when they won nationals once again the following year, during the hunter’s last year in high school. 

_ “We’re the protagonists of the world, Akaashi!” Bokuto exclaimed gleefully, spinning Akaashi around by the waist. “We’ll meet again, and again, and again, even after I graduate. And don’t worry! I don’t plan on ruling the world without you by my side.”  _

Akaashi remembered what Bokuto said when they first saw each other in the Hunters Association building when he was assigned to become Bokuto’s commander. 

_ “Akaashi!” Bokuto ran up to him, eyes wide and a large grin on his face. “I told you we’d meet again! And don’t think I forgot what I said before.”  _

_ Akaashi raised a brow. “You said many things, Bokuto-san.”  _

_ A large arm wrapped itself around Akaashi’s shoulders, bringing him close. “Now that we’re together, we can rule the world!”  _

And Akaashi remembered the first time he had met Bokuto. 

_ “Ah, don’t mind him, he’s just in one of his dejected moods,” Konoha assured him, waving it off.  _

_ Frowning, Akaashi watched as the volleyball team’s captain sulked at the bench, looking as if the world had betrayed him. Deciding that he couldn’t bear the look on the guy’s face anymore, Akaashi walked up to him.  _

_ “Are you alright?”  _

_ The guy looked up, sullen eyes meeting Akaashi’s own. “Does it look like I’m alright?” _

_ Akaashi hummed. “No,” and the captain’s face fell. “But the team is relying on you. You’re our captain, our ace, we can’t have you at the bench.”  _

_ “But I’m useless,” the captain muttered, eyes looking downward.  _

_ The signal of the end of the timeout had rung throughout the court, jerking the captain in his seat. He looked nervously at his surroundings.  _

_ “An ace’s job is to bring hope to the team when it feels hopeless. I just came by to remind you of that, Bokuto-san,” said Akaashi before he left, joining the rest of the team.  _

_ That day, Fukurodani had won with five consecutive spikes from the team’s ace. _

The sudden stop of flashing light in the skies had jerked Akaashi out of his thinking, familiar panic rising in his chest. He stood up from his spot on the ground, Kuroo following his movements. His stomach began to ache as seconds turned to minutes and there were still no signs of light, no signs of Bokuto. 

Turning to Kuroo, Akaashi demanded. “Take me to him.” 

Kuroo pursed his lips. “I know you wanna see your loverboy but-“ 

“I don’t care, Kuroo, take me to him  _ now.” _

All Kuroo could do was sigh as he took Akaashi’s arm in his grasp. “Bring us to Bokuto Koutarou.” 

Both of them were there in an instant. 

The upper part of the city of Tokyo was ruined. Thousands of corpses of both demons and humans alike covered the streets, the slimy green of demon blood covering most parts of the city. Kuroo shouted as they landed on a puddle of an unknown substance but Akaashi couldn’t care less. 

He only had eyes for one man laying on the ground, looking half dead. 

As he ran, Akaashi could hear his heart pounding hard in his chest, the fear growing until it almost consumed him. He didn’t care if he were stepping on dead corpses, he didn’t care if he was now covered in demon blood, he didn’t care about anything at the moment. 

Akaashi felt his breath hitch at the sight of Bokuto up close. Immediately kneeling, he took his lover’s hand, hating how it felt so cold because Bokuto’s hands were always warm and cozy. Akaashi ignored the voice in his mind telling him the inevitable. 

“Koutarou,” breathed Akaashi, gently shaking Bokuto’s shoulders. “Koutarou, you did it. You’ve won. You fought against so many demons, I’m so proud of you.” 

He felt his voice die down at the lack of response, the panic in his chest was now full-blown. His stomach felt like flipping over, his throat began to clog up, and Akaashi felt his eyes swelling. The voice in his mind was louder now. 

“Koutarou, baby, speak to me,” Akaashi held onto his hand tighter, not daring to check the pulse on Bokuto’s chest. “Koutarou, you can complete the engravings on the robot now.”

Silence. 

Getting desperate, Akaashi repeated. “Koutarou, don’t you remember your promise?” His voice began to break, feeling as if his heart were split into two. “You promised me you’ll complete the engravings once you’ve defeated the demons, Koutarou.” 

Fat ugly tears were now running down Akaashi’s cheeks, sobs threatening to erupt from his chest. His breathing began to labor. He brought out the two tiny robots from his pocket, putting them side by side as if to show Bokuto, who was laying as still as a rock. “Look at this, Koutarou, you made these for me. The second robot isn’t finished, you still have to engrave it.”

Akaashi was trying hard. Akaashi was trying so hard to keep it together but it felt useless with the silence he was met with. The pain in his chest began to feel unbearable, it felt as if a hand had just pierced through his chest and ripped his heart out. Akaashi’s whole body was on fire and he felt like vomiting. 

“Koutarou,” whispered Akaashi, hoping to see those bright golden eyes open and tell him it’s a prank. Unconsciously, he clawed at his chest, the stinging pain even more noticeable now. Akaashi leaned forward, face just centimeters away from Bokuto’s, and noticed his tears falling onto his lover’s lashes. He noticed how deathly pale Bokuto looked, he noticed how the pout on Bokuto’s lips was gone, and he noticed how the beating in Bokuto’s chest had stopped. 

It was as if the world had stilled, all the colors fading away into black and white as Akaashi began to sob. The once full air was of Tokyo had now dulled, only filled with the sadness and grief of Akaashi’s wailing. 

The world was saved. Japan was saved, but it was at the cost of the world’s greatest hunter. 

It was at the cost of the love of Akaashi’s life.

Once his sobbing had quieted down, Akaashi stayed still, feeling as if he were numb to the world. He rested his head on Boktuo’s chest, desperate to hear a beat but he knows the truth. So Akaashi stays laying there, with his heart on his palm, wishing that he had died too because there was no point in living now. He still had so much to do, still had so much to discover with Bokuto by his side but the world ripped those dreams away from him. 

It felt like an eternity as he laid there, tears quietly running down his eyes as Akaashi tried so hard to ignore the cold hard truth. He thought about the unfinished robot in his hand, how it was Bokuto’s initials that were missing, and wondered if it was the universe’s way of laughing at him. 

Closing his eyes, Akaashi buried his head on his lover’s chest, fingers trembling as he continued to hold on to the two tiny robots in the palm of his hand. 

“We still have to conquer the world, Koutarou.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i am. so sorry 
> 
> thanks for reading!!! i hope you like this fic !


End file.
